A new life
by Frostednight
Summary: A exiting story about what happend after Ciel became a demon and try's to learn the life style of being one. This is kinda like season three I guess. A lot of drama, tears, and happiness! A many new charters and some epic Sebastian action.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This fanfic takes place after season 2 where ciel became a demon and now has like nothing to do •_•. Oh and this takes place ten years later and in a new place. Ok this is my first fanfiction so please enjoy! 3

" Run! get her!"

"She's getting away! Get back here you little rat!" They yell

'Why, why! Why is this world so cold and cruel! Filled with demons that take everything and leave nothing. Why was I born in such a dreaded place where living beings where kept alive just to be killed!? Why was I born in a world that is ruled by these monsters! Why every time I do something right I'm kicked, wiped, cut, and burned! Why is this world so cruel and dark!

_Kill or be killed_

_The strongest wins_

_Its the Food chain_

Why does this world run on these evil sayings? Theses cruel, dark, cold, evil sayings?'

'I'm cold so very cold. It's hard to run in a torn dress from things with knifes, whips and metal rods. They are catching up, fast and faster they run.'

WHOOF!

WHOOF! Loud barks echo the woods

No! Not now! I look back and see a huge hound with brown and white long shaggy fur, huge paws and jaws that could bite a humans head clean off. close to me. Jase it's Jase. My friend the one who protects me agenist these demons. The angel hound in a world of demons. He saves me from this world of evil beings that hunt me down when I try to escape form the of them my mother. But not now! It's different now. He can't save me now. They have knifes now, because this time I went to far this time, this time I fought back this time I was one who did the killing, me and my other friend. Juno. The cat, but she is more than a cat. She is a demon too. A REAL demon. A killer. A killer of two legged demons but

I didn't know that

_flash back_

Blood trailed the floor.

There lay on a bed a girl about 13 years of age. Black and blue bruises cover her arms leading up to her face. Open deep cuts cover her legs and back.

" you little rat! How dare you try and disgrace me in front of guests!" These words that my mother said still echo in my head

THUMP

THUMP

I hear my heart beating in my head

Tears run down my cheaks

"Meow?" A black cat asks beside me

"My mother she is the one who did this, all this, she and my father are the ones in charge of all the killings of those poor animals, the ones in charge of all the thrashing I have bin through! Curse them! They are not my parents! Those wretched humans. I hate them! All them! They all deserve to die! Animals are the only kind ones in this world." I talk to the cat

I look down at Juno. She is decently big with long sharp claws that could cut anything, her eyes are glowing different shades of red. This is no ordinary cat. She is a devil. A REAL one, she hunts eagles, bears, humans, like its nothing

"Meow".

She bends over licks a cut and hisses showing her fangs

"Meraow?" She asks again

"Yes" I respond without knowing what she meant

I was to naive back then

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end of flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can't do it any more, I have been running for it seems like hours. I hear my heart in my chest as I clasp down one the cold hard ground. Panting, I can barley move blood still running down my long legs from the thrashing from days before. My arms almost fully purple. Warm salty tear run down the sides of my cut face. Jase is next to me nudging me to run to get up but i can't he is barking now biting my wrists to pick me up.

"Run boy run! Go away! Go far far away! Find Luke he will protect you! Leave! They are going to kill you along with me! Get far away! I will be fine just go my love!" I beg jase to leave but the big dog doesn't move

I'm full out crying now. My face is damp and my hair is wet from tears.

"GO! LEAVE!" I scream between sobs

I hear many foot steps charging forward

"Here she is I found her! Get rid of This brat!"

They all surround me whips, rods, and knifes in hand.

"Why? Why!" I scream at them "why are you doing this!"

'Why! Why was I born in this world of demons? Where I do something right but get whipped and sliced because of it!? Why is this world so cold and cruel!?'

" you know why! Don't hide it you killer! We know you are the one who killed them!"

"Who!?" I scream back

"Rrrruuuuuuufffff rrrrrrrrrr" Jase starts to growl

" your father and mother!"

"My m-m-mother and f-f-father dead!?"

"We know you are the one who killed them! You demon child! Daughter of Stain! We know you killed them! We arrived at the manor only to see everyone dead on the ground with slash marks on their backs and throats! We know your the one who did this! Your sister is lucky to have escaped because she in currently in Great Britten. You are a killer! We should of gotten rid of you as soon as we saw those demon eyes!"

'Slash marks on the backs and throats? Juno!'

One of them try to jump on me but jase tackles him and bites his throat

"No! Stop Jase! They will kill you! Run jase!" I'm crying so hard I can barley breath

This dog has saved me so many times. He has stayed by me no matter the day.

I try to stand but I'm numb I can't stand or even move. I watch as he tackles each one but they are all around him, me. I can't bare to watch as they hit him with metal rods, cut him with knifes but he try's to defend me. He is barking, screaming. He try's to fight back but it's no use. He is limping bleeding, blood is gushing out sides of his rib cage. But yet he still stands, he still try's to protect me. Loyalty is nothing compared to what he is doing. A man try's to get close to me again but jase turns around and try's to jump. But he is to hurt he isn't fast enough. the man pulls out a knife

"NO!" I scream but it's to late

The man stabs Jase in the heart and spits on the fallen body. That's the end of it. My long loved freind is gone now. I crawl over to the dead body. The fur is coated in blood and I rest my head on the lifeless body and turn around to face the men.

Two men grab my arms holding me down. As another walks toward me with knife

" go to hell you brat"

Help. anyone. help. please. I don't care who just please help…

Ooooo! I think You what's gunna happen!

SOOO ya… I hope u liked it! Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes! I know I spell like a 9 year old ;~;. Just to clear things out the cat is a demon just like Pluto was a demon dog. But she didn't make a contract with it or anything like u can't make a contract with Pluto. Please tell me what u think and review!


	2. What you wish for

Hehe I was told that this chapter is kinda dark soooo sorry about that! We'll not really… I like dark things. But enjoy! I really hope u like it! This chapter is like a back story and it connects to the last chapter at the end.

When I was young this world was great

I loved my mother and father even though he wasn't around much. This was before their companies gotten so big. Even when that happened I was still younger and hidden that from what my parents truly were. My sister lived with us then, she was about my age now and she is the one that hid the underground world and only showed me the fake, prefect, lie full surface. I loved her, she loved me. And I toke that for granted. I never noticed the cuts, the bruises, the red puffy eyes, the cracks in her voice, the hidden sobs from down the hall. I never noticed a thing. I was too blind back them. I was covered, smothered by lies. She protected me by doing this. She took in all the pain that my mother caused her. She went through the beatings, the "manors" lessons, representing the Umbralord family in parties. But I wasn't to bad, she was there favorite. She was Mother's sacred diamond . And I was just a garnet, a stone that most people don't even consider valuable even though it's a stone that came from a long line of crystals. Like me, a lady coming from a long line of nobles but not treated like one. Something happened that none of us could expect, not me, my mother, or father.

She ran away

She got on a boat and traveled to England, I never saw after that.

Because of this my mother was depressed and angered. And I was the perfect one to take it out. Because of my sisters disaperence I was now in line to become head of the family. I wasn't used to this. Every day I used to grab any scraps from breakfast (Witch was a lot) and travel down hill that my house was on and to some of the vast farms that my father owned. I would meet Drew. Drew was a very good friend of mine we would play together in the fields and with the animals. Drew was a son of one of the farm owners, Robert. Drew is the one who gave me Jase the dog because his had puppies two years ago. We would all play all day, I would share some of my "high quality" food with them sense Drew was a peasant he loved it all. We where all so happy even when I had to help him do his chores we always laughed and smiled. I grew such a bond to animals and that only grew stronger. After my sister ran away I was told the truth. About the secret slaughtering, caging, whipping that goes on in my fathers farms and I was devastated. All my friends getting tortured and killed. I tried to run away just like my sister did. One cold morning I was set to find the truth. In bare feet and a night gown I tore down the mountain like hill. My feet skidding across the cold rocky ground. I grabbed a horse and rid it through the land past the place that father said that I couldn't pass because "it was to dangerous" but now I know why he didn't let me. As stand I. A barren land cries of animals filling the air. Herds of Cattle Kept in tiny pens. Burn and whip marks cover their bodies. Hens in tiny cages barley being able to strand. Pigs so fat that they can't even get up. All my friends! They where going through so much pain! Why! Why! Did father do this! I have to do something.

Little did I know that soon I will be treated just like this

After my sister ran away I had to go through the training. "Sit up" my mother would scream and slap my back with a stick. The dinner parties where horrible have to give fake smiles and greating strangers like close friends. Everyday I had to get up and see the monsters that my parents where. I saw my father wip a sheep to death, kill herds of chickens with a metal rod, and burn animals if they didn't move. I Would wake up in the mornings dreading to see the light. In my free time I would try to escape the hell house I was in and go to the farms. Once I'm there I free the animals from their cages, dump free all over the fields, wreck the houses of the horrible farmers. Sometime I would even burn down their houses. But they always caught me. They would hit me with sticks, and whips. They would burn and kick me to the ground, while I screamed and tried to escape, they hated me and I hated them. I remember once I burned down a farm after chaseing and feeding the animals out. The farmers that my father own would chase me down the streets once a ran to Drews house and he hid me.

"She's not here!" He screamed at them but they wouldn't listen

"Move kid were here to punish the little brat!" They would yell back but he and Jase didn't move. Evan when Drews dad came screaming "what the hell is going on out there!" And after the farmers explain everything Drew didn't move. When his father kicked to and yelled to move, he didn't move nor did Jase. They beat Drew and Jase but they didn't move. All for me. Animals never hunted me down. Only humans. The farm animals didn't kill others. Only my father and his followers did. They animals are they ones that never did anything wrong so why are they ones to die? I always thought to my self. But all my attempts to help them just gotten me punished. One day, as i running through the cow pastures I saw something laying on the ground and It ended up being a cat. I took it back to my room and hid it from the rest of my family. I always knew something was different about her. She had deep deep cuts that no regular cat could live through and she was unusually strong, so I named her after a goddess. Juno the roman goddess of marriage and cows. She was queen of the gods so I though the name was fitting.

As my bond with animals grew so did my hatred to humans

My mother and father and every other human in this world is horrible. Beating me for letting the animals escape. But I went to far time, I burned down a whole because I herd they hosted dog fights from around the country. My mother whipped, kicked, burned me until I had blood all over and locked me in a dark room for days with little food. Saying that I'm a disgrace. There was only a door that cloud be opened from one side and a broken window that only a small animal could come through. Like, a cat. Juno. She would come through the crack and comfort me. One day I tried to escape I tried to run away. I tried to beat the lady who severed me food and run away. When she came in I hid behind the door and jumped at her. Kicking her long jaw line. But she threw my food on the grown and got away. Later that day my mother came in with a wooden stick and a knife. She beat me for trying attack the servant. Brushes running up my legs and cuts on my face. I had enough of this life in hell. It was time for me to be free. Not just free of my parents and there followers, not just free of this country and it's people, I mean free of this dreaded world. I don't want to belong here. I don't belong here. Death is the only way to be free. 'To escape from this twisted place' I thought. But then I saw a little black cat claiming through the window. And I snapped. Telling everything thing to it. To Juno. Her with her big red eyes looking up to me. I told her about how I hated this world and how so many people deserve to die. After her running of a day later I heard shrieks from down the hall and the door to my cell opened. I escaped I don't know how I did it. I ran into the woods of the manor with all the energy I could. But people started following me. Chasing me. And that's what leave me here now.

My best friend dead. My family dead. My limp bruised body being held down by two men. My life being near to the end. My regrets disappearing. My final words escape my mouth "save me" as a man hold a knife to my heart. "Any one save me". I close my eyes then I hear a voice

"Is that what you wish for?"

Ok, so like whatcha think? Is it good? Ok I know, I'm sorry for pushing ciel back! And I'm sorry for grammar mistakes! But I hope u liked it! Please review! Thank ya! love ya all!


	3. Summoning

**Disclaimer- of course I don't own black butler or I wouldn't be making a fanfiction about it**

**i don't really have anything to say Soo, happy reading!**

My final words escape my mouth "save me" as a man hold a knife to my heart. "Any one save me". I clos. my eyes then I hear a voice

"Is that what you want?"

I open my eyes in a panic

"who, who is that?" I ask and when my eyes open I try to stutter back but I realize I'm laying down. The place is all dark and I seem to be laying on nothing, I have no clothes on but a blood red cloth. All my fear disappears as float above the ground.

"Who are u? Where am I!" I yelled now getting frustrated

"Im a demon, you called me here without knowing" a taunting voice said "to save you, that's what you want? Do you wish to make a contract?"

'This is power' I think to my self and smile at the word 'power'

Power. Something I was depraved of all my life. Power. Something I never had. Power. Something my parents took from everyone. Power. Something that I always craved for. Something that longed for. Something that I needed. And now I can have it. Now I can have it. Now I can do the hunting. Now I can take down the ones that tried to take me down. I have the power now. Now that my parents are gone. I am the one who can do what I want. Now I can hunt the demons that hurt me, and my friends. My friends. The ones I tried to save. I can do it now. My parents are the ones that held me down but I will rise. I will change this country and rule over all.

" give power, help me change this country, and get ride of the weak horrible humans that don't deserve to belong, give me power to rule this country"

I talk back the dark sky

"When you make a contract you will never be able to cross the gates of heaven" it answered

"There is no such thing as this "heaven"! A place with no crimes, violence, hated. Ruled by a man of god! No such thing as this, a world with no hate! The thought of it is ridicules and I would never want to go to such place" I spat back " now go on with this contact and grant me my wish"

as soon as I said that the wold of black faded into white then to the world I was perversely in. I open my eyes as a man try's to pierce my heart but is held back by a boy, he looks about 15 with devilish red eyes like my cat. He's giving his sly smile at the man as if saying 'pathetic'. The his and all the other mens arms and legs twist is wicked ways and soon that happens to their necks and all I hear is a bunch of cracking and blood.

I'm numbly siting in a pool of blood. Sad part is that most of it is my own. As I look around and see all men that was hunting me down earlier are now just lifeless corpses twisted in strange angles.

I don't know how to handle this. Am I so posed to be happy that they are dead? Or sad that they are? I don't know.

As I look up I see a boy. He is tall with blue black hair and devilish red eyes. He is wearing a blackish gray suit with black shoes and nails.

"Where do u wish to put the seal for the contract?" He asked

"I don't care, wait on my neck" I answered not know what I was getting my self into.

He bent over and place his hand on the side of my neck, it was really soft and gentile. But then an a lot stinging shot through my neck it felt like I was getting burned and shocked.

"Now that we have made an contract I am now forever loyal to you, I will be ur sword, your shadow, until your wish is granted" he coldly looked at me

" bring me power, power to change this country, to get rid of all the demons to make things right, I want power to change this country for good no matter how it happens" I answered

He bent over and picked me up in his arms. I was surprised at his strength.

"Who are you, what is your name"

"Isis, Isis Umbralord (note Isis is pronounced ICE-EH-S) I'm a noble, what is your name" I asked the much more human demon than u thought I would be

" I'm your servant, you call me what you wish"

"I wish to call you by your name" I snapped back

As he was setting me down on my feet

"Um, Ciel Phantomhive"

When I was placed on my feet I realized how tired I was. I haven't gotten a good meal in days, I have been chased for what seemed like hours, I have been beated almost every day, I have watched my my best friend die in front of me, I have heard the last screams of all my family, I have summoned a demon, and I have watched 20 men die in front of my eyes.

"Ciel…"

Is the last thing that I say before the world goes black.

**Yay! Another chapter done! Sorry this one is so short and sorry I know it's kinda an akword chapter… please review! Thanks so much for reading!**


	4. See you in hell

**Another chapter done! Yay! **

**happy reading! (**suck it somefangirl**)**

We arrived at my new lords manor. I guess now I'm an official butler demon just like Sebastian was with me. What is taking him so long that demon. "I'll see you after the contact was made" he said before he sent me of with that smirk on his indecent face.

"Go to hell" I sighed to myself

I looked down at the girl in my arms. Her blood was getting all over my clothes. Ten years ago I would never bin able to do this, pick up someone who was almost the same weight to myself. I always left Sebastian to do the heavy work for me, after all I was a noble. Now, now that my human self died and a new demon one arose from what was left of an corpse with two souls stuffed and trapped inside by a demon blind with greed. I must say it feels nice like the long burden of death has bin lifted off my shoulders. When what felt like a curse was lifted from me I was one to put an even longer lasting one on Sebastian. Being my butler forever. He granted such an hefty wish from me but in the endless pursuit of my soul he got enslaved to me forever. I guess that bastard gotten what the bloody hell was coming for him.

I am now extremely strong and fast. I never realized how much limitations humans truly have. For the past 10 years I have bin traveling around the world. Luckily I haven't ran crossed paths with any of my former Acquaintances. I came in a close call with Ageni. Prince Soma refused to believe in my death so he and Ageni set out to find me, natruly my former servants when with them being the fools that they are.

Realizing that I have bin standing here for a while now I head inside. But it seems I have awoken my lady. As soon as she woke up fear seemed to strike her big icy blue eyes. They dashed around seeming to be looking at everything at one, finally that stared right at me. They where widened with confusion and fear. They reminded me of myself when I was saved by Sebastian, full of fear, hate, confusion and shock. Her bloody hands bolted up and raped around my neck trying to choke me.

"Who. Are. You." Her voice shook and cracked with fear

" don't you remember? I'm am Ciel your butler"

"Ciel…butler… demon!" She yelled and collapsed her hand around the side of her own neck where the seal was burned.

"You need to be washed, no one likes a lady with a messy face" he spoke to her. She needed to get her wounds cleaned. Some of them already started to get white and bubble.

"No! They will get me! Pa-parents, demons! Stop I don't wanna go in!" She started screaming like swine.

"They are dead, your parents are dead. Now time to clean your self, stop squealing like a pig"

She seemed to look upset but she calmed down. As we entered the house she seemed to huddle against me more, she closed her eyes, and she tightened her grip as if she thought that we were going to get attacked as we entered. That's good that she closed her eyes. As soon as the door opened it looked at if Jack the Ripper came back to life. Dead corpses lay with huge slices down their backs, some had smashed heads, and drag marks on the floors. Blood was every where. Dripping from walls and curtains. Blood stains on the floors.

"Keep your eyes closed" I instruct Isis she nodded her head slowly

She didn't need to see this, she still was in shock from earlier this morning. As I found my way through all the bloody corpses she tried to look many times but I covered her face with my hand it was all bloody but right now it doesn't matter. I finally made it to the bathing room and laid her next to the bathtub on top of some blankets to make her comfortable. I filled the tub to the temperature that I enjoyed when I was human. But now I sudden thought came to me. I need to clean and wash her wounds. But I am a male and she is a female. I'm going to have to hire new sevents for her, soon. Like tomorrow. Now I guess she will have to get changed in her swimming clothes (if she has any) so she can get clean. I really need to get some girl maids here fast. I rather not be doing this for as long as I serve her

Isis prov

Ciel picked me up after me getting changed out of the bloody clothes I was in and in to something that just covered my chest and waist. When he picked me up I could not of helped blushing. Yes he is a demon but he looks like a 15 year old and he is touching my bare skin. He was about to put me in the full bath tub but something flashed before my eyes.

After my mother would beat me her servants would come and try to 'clean' my wounds. "Go wash that disgusting brat!" She would order the servants . But she wasn't order me to be washed. She was ordering for more torture. I always tried to fight back but the servants would rip the bloody clothes off of me. The water was always extremely hot and mixed with herbs that made my skin burn. I would cling to the side of the tub but it was no use. They would hold be down and shove me under the water. Filling my lungs as I tried to gasp for another breath. They would take oils and herbs and rub them in my already harshly wounded skin. "Go to hell!" I would scream and try to fight back but it was never any use.

"No…" I whispered to ciel and clung to him "I don't want to go in"

" I'm afraid you have to my lady" he said with a sigh "you don't want to get infected and die do you?" He smiled at me

I just closed my eyes when he put me in the warm water. This. It felt good. It felt different from what I was used to. The water was warm but not hot with gentile smell of herbs in the air. It was so relaxing and my cuts felt good under the water.

He took my leg and started to gently put cream on it with his soft hand and washed it with a sponge. As the demon who looks like an 15year old human holding my bare leg and rubs creams and ointments on it I couldn't help but blush. Once he saw that I was blushing so hard my face was turning into a tomato, he seemed to finally realize what a strange seen this is. Me laying me my back not being able to move with barely any clothes on, and him holding up one of my wet legs rubbing his hand all over to clean the cuts on my legs and also trying to clean my stomach with his hands. His face got all red to and he quickly looked away dropping my leg and mumbling "i need hire some maids here, fast" and I'm so embarrassed that I let some man to this do me. all I can do is a silent nod in agreement.

Once washed and dressed Ciel picked me up again and told me that I should see something so he is now carrying me to some place. Again he covered my eyes because "there is no need to for me to see" and on the way over to the place he told me that everyone who used to work in this house is dead, even my mother and father. Right now he is taking me to the room where she is. Apparently my father was found outside so I told Ciel just to throw him in the river because I don't care what happens to that basturud.

"Open your eyes" he said as he set me on the ground

I was in one of the many social rooms. All the windows where broken, vases lay in shatters on the ground, curtains with tare marks, blood stains in the rugs, shattered lamps and nicked over paintings all over the floors. But then I see her

She lays there motionless. On the cold hard ground. Fear struck in her eyes. Blood dripping from her cracked skull. Her brown hair turning red from the pool of blood around her. Her tongue and lips are bleeding with bite marks on them, it seems as if she bite them out of fear. And those eyes. Those big cold blue eye. They used to stare me down like I'm some rabbit and she was an hawk. But now they were widened by fear. Blood, long streams of deep red dripping blood. Falling from her eyes. As I look down from her deeply wounded face huge, deep gashes on her hideous face, you can see the bone. Oh, her neck, her neck one of the most glorious part of this. Big, puffy, pussy. Red, black, and whitefish yellow bubbles laynext the bruises and the many uneven gashes. Her arms were surprisingly mostly unharmed except her hands. With two deep cuts and a large piece of glass near one hand. She must of bin trying to defend her self with glass from a broken window. One of her legs where almost totally ripped out. The blood spilling on the ground. You can see the bone sticking out and veins curled around her hip. And gashes on the other leg. Blood was filling a into a pool of red. She looked weak, pathetic. I climed up top of her lifeless body.

"Whats wrong mother! Tell me! Mother what's wrong!" I slapped her face " whoops I'm soo sorry! What are going to do! Mother! What are you going to do! Are you going to whip me! Again and again like you used to!" I screamed at her face " you look hideous! You look revolting! Isn't that what you would always say to me! Huh! Isn't it! Isn't what you would scream to my beat up face that I look revolting! Well now I guess we both do now!" Now I was laughing, mocking, at this discussing lifeless corps on the ground. "Go on! You look revolting! Why don't you get up and wash that horrible face! Your disgracing the Umbralord family! Getup of you lazy ass and wash that face!" I slapped her once than again and again. I couldn't help myself.

"My lady I believe that's enough" Ciel said when pulling off of the body " you can only disgrace the dead so much"

As he put me on my feet I turned around to say my last words to her.

"See you in hell, mother."

And I went of to bed with Ciel close behind me

**please tell me what you think! Reveiw! Thank you for reading! **


	5. Getting used to life

I woke up to Ciel on the side of my bed his eyes widened and he steeped back "pardon me, I didn't know that you have awoken, lift your arm"

I did and he started to unwrap The bandages around my side.

"A deep cut for the day perviously gotten infected even though I cleaned it well" he tells me in a annoyed voice "hold still as I tend to it"

"Ek, it hurts Ciel…" I whisper to him as he scraps white bubbles flesh from my skin. Hoping that he would stop or be gentler

" I don't care, honestly sit still it's not going to get better unless I tend to it."

His eyes seemed to be completely focused on my side if it where a game. And he didn't even seem to care about the pain that he was causing me. He seemed to change into a much more cold stubborn person then the day before.

I ended up having my hands on Ciels shoulders squeezing as hard as I could. "That hurts" over and him almost telling me to 'shut the bloodly hell up'

Finally I gotten dressed. And started to walk to the hallway for breakfast. Every step I would cringe. But when I entered the hall,

I saw blood stains everywhere. Bloodly foot prints on the floor red hand prints on the walls and splatters on the ceilings. Long lines of deep red covered the floor from a girl being dragged. Paintings dripping, oozing blood that have fallen on the floors, the screams fill my mind as I collapse on the stained floor. Pain filling every part of my body as the fear struck memory coming in to play. 'Mother stop! Please! I'm sorry!' Painful screams fill my head as I watch the blood drip from the walls. I cant handle it. To many. To many times I have bin dragged down these hallways, these rooms, this house. To many times I have been trapped in a corner nowhere to go, to many times I have been caged like an animal, to many times the color red has gotten painted in my soul with my own blood. No where. No where I can go to get rid of these horrible painful memory's. Because they happen everywhere they are carved into my soul with blood dripping nifes. Every step I take is another covered in blood. Blood. Blood everywhere. I can't escape. Warm dry blood dripping from everything. Down my fingers in long streams. Rivers of red. The screams Eco down the hallways and into my mind. Painful, dreadful, killing, piercing,

screams.

Quickly Ciel scoops me up in his arms and covers my eyes. "See your fine, now stop all this pitiful crying"

Ciel carried me down to the dinning room where I sat in front of an huge table and lots of food. Then a handsome man comes in. I don't know him. Who is he. He has pastries on a plate and as soon as I see him I grap a knife from the table and full on tackle him. I'm on top of him and he's on the ground giving me an unpleasant face "who the hell are you!" I scream holding a knife to his throat

"I'm Sebastian, you new butler" he says and picks me up off of him but as soon as he touches me pain curls in to me from my side and I fall over to the ground.

"Oh dear, it seems you reopened you cut when trying to kill me" the new butler says

And I just growl back In pain in a curled ball.

~~~~~~~~later~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That's wrong!"

"Nine! It's not wrong you tart!"

"Yes it is! You do it like this!"

"No! Your wrong, except that!" Ciel says and he sit down in a chair near him and put his fingers to his head to show a sign of frustration. " now here let me show you."

" no! I'm right! And I'm getting frustrated at this math problem. But Ciels bends over puts a finger on one of my lips to say 'shhhh' and starts writing the problem on the board.

Normally girls didn't go to school and learn math, reading, ect. But sense I have to take over the Umbralords name and business I need to learn everything.

"Oh! I get it!" I yell after he shows the right way and he looks very mad.

"Finally now do the next one quicker" he tells me

"No! I'm done I don't want to!" I yell as I try to run out of the room but he grabs me.

"I swear, you tell me you want to get better, you tell me you want to avenge the animals, you tell me you want get your business to grow, but this is the third time you tried to run out on me. Put some work in or you'll just turn into a spoiled pig!"

"Ok fine" I say in shock he seems really mad

As the door rings

"Ciel can you and Sebastian get that, I'm going to finish this problem" I tell him trying not to smile

He just gets up and leaves the room.

Sebastian's pov

The young lady and the young master are very much similar. They both are stubborn little brats who will do anything to get what they wish. But somthing is very much different from the lady and is very unpleasant. Her soul. The young masters soul was clear to any demon who he came across how pure, and beautifully tasting it would of been. He was some of the few that walked in the dark but soul was nothing but light and pure. Ive had to kill two angles and a demon that pursued to capture that light for them selves. And yet I none of us captured the prize in this fox hunt because an Trancy who's wish was that none of us get what we desired. But her soul, it is unpleasant because I can not capture the true essence the it. I have tryed many times and as soon as I think I gotten the true flavor wrapped in my tongue it slips out like a snake and changes. Her soul changes. Constantly. At times it is as pure as what the young master was but at other times it was so dark and corrupt you could use it a hells gate because it was so full of anger, dispare, and torcher. But that's not the wost. Telling by this, it has never happened in my life. But I have an idea what will happen. Sometimes it will go mad. Changing constantly dark to light, love to hate so quickly that something happens. It gives up. It gives up all rational feelings that it's used to have. So much emotions and flavor fills the inside that the soul expose it all and even. It will eat itself away. So much flavors and emotions that It will eat its self slowly by slowly until it breaks. The whole soul slowly killing and eating its self until it breaks. Even I don't know what will happen but I know the young master won't be happy.

"Ahh finally" a sigh of relief ecapses my lips as I put this evening stew on boil.

'Ding!'

Hmm? We were not expecting a guest unless the young mast invited one without telling me, how usual of that little brat. As I walk down the long hall I realize that this manor was even bigger then the young masters and this isn't all of it. It connects to several different buildings on this huge hill . I met Ciel at the door.

"It seems we have an uninvited visitor"

As they open a door an overly happy man with a simple coat on.

"Hello!" He almost shouts and Ciel and subastion just look at ech other


	6. Chapter 6

**hi! I'm Soo sorry it took me forever to write this' it's just well... School is hard! But now it's over yaaaay! So I'm going to be writing more! This chapter isthe cleanest chapter so far no blood, killing, or death! Oh well! ****  
**

**Enjoy! Happy reading**

s they open a door an overly happy man with a simple coat on.

"Hello!" He almost shouts and Ciel and subastion just look at ech other

But Sebastian realized who it was very quickly. Edward Abberline. The twin brother of Fred Abbetline. And both of them are fools, one even died because of his foolishness. But just to recap Sebastian met him on an train while he was trying to rally up the members on the train to "save them" but in the end I was sufficient alone. But what was he doing here? He isn't a noble nor farmer so what is his purpose?

"Wait!" He yelled "do I know you? I think I might of seem you before!"

"Err no, I'm sorry but you haven't. We are just the Unbralords servants. Nice to meet you."He bowed

"Ohh, ok…" he answered but he still looked suspicious

"Well anyway, my I ask why you are here?" I finally spoke up

"Ahh yes I have arrived with important information and a mission that I must complete"

That means I'm going to have cook some more food up soon huh?

"Well fine, let me show you the wa-" I stoped in mid sentence when i saw what Ciel was starring at.

Isis. Is out the window.

When I looked over I saw Isis had put together a makeshift rope, tied it to the wall. And she is now scalding the building. We have an guest here to see our mistress. But right now our mistress has climbed out the window and she is now scaling the building trying to run away because he made her do some math.

"Ciel why don't you escort Mr. Abberline to the drawling room, I will prepare tea"

Ciel just nodded and walked of while Mr. Abberline followed.

~~§~~

"Excuse me, my lady. May I ask what you are doing?" I ask the young mistress as she try's to further clime down

"Err, going down to see the farms"

Of course, my lady is just as much as an air head brat as Ciel was/is. I pat my hand together

"My lady please hold on the rope tightly" I ask

"Wait what, why do I hav-" she barley finishes her sentence as I swing the rope up through the window and she gets pulled along with it and gently lands in my arms

"Put me down now!" She yelled at me and jumped out of my arms. I guess my new master doesn't trust me enough.

"Very well, I'm going to meet the guest go make some tea and snacks I would prefer to eat something with fresh fruit" as she stormed out the the room.

~~§~~

What a bother, so many people I have to meet with. And he is an uninvited guest! Who's manor does he think this is when he can just walk in and hang around I have things to do! And how dare that Sebastian pick me up like that! How does that thin looking man mange to do that anyway. I don't trust that man. Honestly I would rather have a dog as an servant more then him, he is cocky, rude, and once he tried to feed me beef! The indecency of that man.

As I walk down the hallway I notice how bare it looks, after "that one moring"

In the dinning room with red walls and three huge windows, with curtains and painting hung all over a girl sat at the end of a long table. She was slowly eating a fruit parfait as the young daemon poured her some tea.

"Ciel, take it all down" she requested

"Hm? Pardon me?" He asked not knowing what she was talking about

"The walls, paintings, curtains, lights, carpets, everything. I rather not see the hideous face of my kin everywhere i go, fallowing me. They are a shame to this world that I'm going to create. Take everything down I rather not get reminded of the revolting memories that I once lived in." She snapped as she got up from the seat "I'm going into the study to finish some work"

"Yes your Majesty" Ciel answered in the same way that he would he he'd gotten a task from the queen. But inside he complained of thought of more physical work.

I walk in one of my main guest rooms. In the middle of the room there is a large dark red oak table and four chairs. Under the table lays a high quality velvet rug with dark blue vine like designs woven across the middle and gold locks curl around the edges. And big crystal chandelier hangs from the ceiling, catching all light in its hanging sparkling crystals. Gold and silver hanging ornaments display on the walls. The wall paper is white with small pink flower petal painted on them, but nothing too fancy to take away the main actuation of this elegant room. The grand glass window. Covering most of the one sides of the wall is an huge crystal clear glass window. Around the sides of the window is small stained glass that shines bright shades of blues, pinks, yellows, and light purples. When the sun is out many mini colorful rainbows cover the mainly white walls. When ever the season the view from the clear wall is stunning. In the winter you can perfectly see the white rolling hills and the bright red berry trees that show only in the winter. In spring the bright green hills never fail to catch ones eye, and the big puffy pink cherry trees cover the woods can brighten anyone's mood no matter whom they are. In the summer is when the world really shows it's elegance. When my gardens of roses bloom in to their brightest most lovely flowers show and thrive under the hot sun. Beautiful colors of reds, Violets, purples, pinks, yellows, oranges, and whites out shine even the most expensive jewels and dresses. Sparkling lakes stretch across the land glistering in the sun. In autumn red, yellow, and purples cover the trees making the land look like one beautiful piece of art.

Edward Abberline is standing up starring in aww at the newly blooming roses because it's around the end of spring. As soon as he hears me walk in he jumps back in surprise.

" I'm sorry did I scare you Mr. Abberline?" I can't help but snicker at the look on his face.

Because I must of scared him his hat fell off and from jumping back his shoe was mussed up and so was his hair.

"Ah, you startled me bit my lady, I was just admiring your gardens. What a lovely view this room has" he sighed as he answered back and started rubbing his head in embarrassment.

I start to walk over to a seat and sit down one end of the table, I gestured him to do so to.

"Well, I'm sorry for doing so. Yes I agree this room is very beautiful I also cherish my gardens. I apologize for making u wait, I wasn't expecting a visitor. I don't think I have met you before Mr. Abberline."

Mr. Abberline getting the hint that I didn't know him and he showed so suddenly, realized how rude of him and started saying sorry over and over. "I'm sorry I have come so suddenly, I came from England to deliver news."

Now he was starting to get me interested

"What type of news?"

"Well" he stammered "about your sister"

**so please tell me what you thought thank you Soo much for reading!**


End file.
